Such apparatuses, which are known in the art, comprise one or more retaining members intended to retain and transport the object to and from the two stations and also able to rotate the object while the latter is transported.
These retaining members, for example consisting of supports provided with either mechanical gripping means or suction means, are generally rotationally driven along a path connecting the two stations between which the objects have to be transferred, and they are further rotationally driven about their own axis of rotation which is usually orthogonal to the gripping surface of the respective support.
Although it is possible to provide electrically-operated retaining members able to rotate the object, it is conventional to use purely mechanical devices which are configured to control the rotation of the afore said retaining members about their own axis of rotation because such devices are more reliable and cost-effective.
Typically, in order to rotate the retaining members about their own axis, cam-and-follower devices are used in which the retaining members are operatively associated with a follower running along a path determined by a cam profile.
Particularly, a handling apparatus of the above referred type is known in which the retaining members for retaining the object to be transferred are constrained to a rotor which is rotatable about a respective stator in such a way that the retaining members are forced to follow the rotor in its revolving movement about the stator itself while being able to rotate about themselves, about their own axis of rotation.
The rotation of each retaining member about its own axis is controlled by a respective follower which is connected, either directly or indirectly, to the axis of rotation of the retaining member—for example via a lever—and which engages and functionally cooperates with a cam formed on the same stator. Thus, the displacement of the follower along the cam profile determines a controlled rotation of the retaining member to which it is constrained.
Although these devices have proven to be more reliable and cost-effective than, for example, electrically-operated retaining members, however the frictions generated between the cam profile and the follower result in a decreased speed of the retaining members and, therefore, in a reduced performance of the device.
Moreover, these frictions cause a not negligible wear of the parts, resulting in a need for a periodic maintenance and possible replacement thereof.
Finally, given the variable nature of coupling between the follower constrained to the rotor and the cam formed on the stator, jams and malfunctions may not be excluded.
Therefore, an aim of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for transferring and rotating an object which is operatively faster than those of the prior art and which reduces the potential occurrence of jams or malfunctions.
Another aim of the present invention is to provide a transferring apparatus of the above referred type which requires less maintenance compared to the devices known in the art.
A further aim of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for transferring and rotating an object whose components have a longer operating life compared to the prior art.